


Roadkill

by galaqa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaqa/pseuds/galaqa
Summary: http://prnt.sc/cho4cm





	Roadkill

An officer yelped as McCoy scrambled through the door next to her, quickly taking off in the opposite direction with a look of pure fear on his face. She was just beginning to recover when Spock darted through the door as well, startling her again. She took a few steps back, blinking as the vulcan looked around momentarily - his eyes not falling on her. He spotted Bones at the end of the hall just as he made a turn, and sprinted after him. In the distance she could hear the doctor cursing.

 

*   *   *

 

For a moment he was cornered, sweat beaded on his forehead as he looked frantically around for a means of escape. Behind him the door slid open, and he turned to see just who he was trying to run from. Swallowing against a dry throat he glanced about as Spock moved towards him, and once the vulcan was close enough he darted around him - placing his hand on the table in his way and fully vaulting over it. A triumphant, albeit still terrified, smile came to his face as he landed and scrambled towards the door.

Behind him he heard the table crash into one of the walls next to it, and McCoy's breath hitched momentarily. He took off with a new burst of speed through the door and down the hall, hearing Spock following closely behind. From the room floated out the highly annoyed, accented voice of their Chief Engineer.

"Damn it Spock ya broke the table!"

The vulcan paid him no heed.

" _Leonard, you will not outrun me_...!"

His clear voice sounded from behind McCoy, and he swallowed thickly - his breath coming out in quick gasps, his chest beginning to burn and his airways aching sharply as it began to become harder to get air into his lungs. Damn his asthma, damn it to hell.

But he kept running, managing to keep it under enough control that he could continue without falling over in a wheezing heap on the floor. This continued for about 10 more minutes, running, hiding, and dodging out of the vulcans way, before an actual destination popped into the doctors mind.

Taking a sharp turn he momentarily lost his pursuer, and took the precious moments he had to dart at full speed, not trying to regulate his breathing for the moment, into the lift to the Bridge. Kirk would be there, right? Hopefully.

The ride wasn't long, but it gave him enough time to regain his bearings and get his breathing under control - and he knew he only had a matter of time to talk Kirk onto his side before Spock found him. Once the doors slid open he rushed in, barely dodging one of the lieutenants on his way, and grabbed Kirk by the shoulder.

"Christ Jim you gotta help me-"

"Bones? What on earth- whats the matter? You look like you've run a marathon." The captain spoke after he got a look at McCoy, who frowned.

"I might as well have! Spock's been chasing me for the past 20 minutes!" His eyebrows rose at that, and they both heard the lift doors slide open behind them. The doctor practically jumped behind Kirk, who turned to face Spock as he entered the Bridge.

"Doctor please cease hiding from me so we can deal with this in a mature fashion." He addressed McCoy, his voice slightly raised - barely even winded.

"You broke a damned table, how the _hell_ is that mature?!" He shot back, still hiding behind the Captain.

"It was necessary to keep you from evading me."

" _Necessary my ass!_ "

At that point, Jim interjected before it could escalate any further. Though he looked amused, light dancing in his eyes as his eyebrows rose and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Spock, you, _logical you_ , broke a table while trying to catch Bones?" The vulcan froze, looking at the two blankly, and Jim began to laugh, "I don't see how on earth that's _logical_ -"

Though the strange expression that made its way onto Spock's face made him stop short, his mouth remaining opened to say something for a moment - closing when the other drew a breath to speak.

"I believe," The science officer began after a pause, calmly, "the term for this is 'two birds with one stone'."

Kirk blinked, and a silence enveloped the Bridge. They stood there, at a stalemate, before the Captain abruptly grabbed McCoy's arm and darted towards the lift.

They both practically fell in, Kirk sputtering out a random deck number (which the vulcan no doubt heard), and the doors slid shut before Spock could follow. The two gathered themselves, lucky to have the head start, and they both took off running as soon as the doors opened onto one of the decks.

"Bones! What- What the _hell_ did you do?!" The captain spoke as they ran, nowhere near as winded as McCoy.

"Not... important...!" The doctor gasped out in reply, and they continued to dart around corners - evading the science officer as best they could, for as long as they could.

 

*   *   *

 

This continued for several hours, and in the end Kirk and McCoy hunkered down in the doctors quarters -- Spock's vulcan endurance winning out. They remained as such for about a quarter of an hour, McCoy finally getting his breathing under control and Kirk simply pacing the room. They shot a few remarks back and forth, nothing that really meant anything - just sounds to fill the stifling silence that enveloped them.

However in the end it turned out that maybe one of their own quarters was not the _wisest_ choice for a hiding place, as Spock didn't take too long to find them. And, due to having the right security passes, was able to enter without any trouble. Kirk remained standing where he was, McCoy sitting on the edge of his bed, and the three simply stared each other down. Neither the captain nor doctor where one to readily admit defeat, but at that point they where cornered - Spock had won.

"It seems I've finally caught you." The driest of humor edged its way into his voice, and Kirk and McCoy exchanged looks.

"Don't tell me - you forgot what we where arguing about in the first place during our little marathon?" The doctor asked hopefully, with an only slightly nervous laugh. The vulcan quirked a brow.

"Hardly Leonard, I've simply..." He stopped, reconsidering his wording - though Kirk filled in the blank.

"Calmed down?" The captain spoke with a slight laugh, relaxing finally. The science officer simply looked at him, making no word of agreement - though his silence spoke volumes. The doctor let out a heavy sigh and fell back onto his bed.

"Christ almighty... that's enough exercise for the next few years." McCoy commented wryly, and the other two exchanged looks before Kirk simply moved over to him and fell onto the bed with him - resting his head on the doctors chest and draping his arm over the others abdomen.

Spock followed a few moments after, lying down slowly on McCoy's other side. He adjusted himself, slipping off his shoes and folding up his legs on the bed - which Kirk followed suit, and soon enough McCoy was the only one with his feet still on the floor. Though there wasn't much room remaining, seeing as the beds where on the smaller side - designed for one person. But they made due, all three getting comfortable on one another. McCoy was the first to fall asleep, thoroughly exhausted by the entire ordeal, next was Kirk, who hadn't run as much as the doctor but was pretty tuckered out as well, and finally Spock. The vulcan did so more of personal choice, looking over the other two fondly as they rested - momentarily thinking of what had started the whole thing and simply letting it go, not hanging on to any past frustration.

After that had passed, he too fell asleep.


End file.
